shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Shimer College Collection
The Shimer College Collection is an archive of documents related to the history of Shimer College. It is housed at the Regional History Center in Dekalb, Illinois, on the campus of Northern Illinois University. Materials are accessible for public reading during the hours of the Regional History Center; the reading room is located on the 4th floor of Founders Library on the Northern Illinois University campus. Holdings Series I Box 1 :Folders 1-6 Histories and Biographies, 1853-1954 Box 2 :Folders 1-2 Girls, Cattle and Cowboys, 1941 Box 3 :Folder 1 Stockholders, Questions & Answers, 1853-1962 :: See Documents copied into Seminary stock book :Folders 2-4 F.A. Wood School Books, 1838-1849 :Folder 5 F.W. Shimer Correspondence, 1853-1897 :Folder 6 Frances Shimer Estate, 1911-1924 :Folder 7 Broadsides, Programs, Postcards, 1852-1899 :Folder 8 Correspondence, 1858-1893 Box 4 :Folder 1 Reunion Society, Minutes, 1859-1915 :Folder 2 Literary Diary, 1855 :Folder 3-4 Autograph Albums, 1856 :Folder 5 Lyceum Minutes, Roster, 1855-1856 :Folder 6 Mt. Carroll Missionary Society, 1868-1872 :Folder 7 Clippings, 1871-1880 :Folder 8 Autograph Album, 1885 :Folder 9 Friends of M.C.S., 1888 :Folder 10 N.W. Baptist Women College Society, 1889-1900 Box 5 :2 volumes Rinewalt Correspondence, 1849-1882 :Folder 1 Rinewalt Correspondence, 1843-1896 Box 6 :Folder 1 Correspondence, 1900-1903, 1928 :Folder 2 By-laws, Articles of Incorporation, 1896, 1942 :Folders 3-4 Transfer to University of Chicago, Correspondence, 1896- 1904 :Folders 5-6 University of Chicago Relationship, Correspondence, 1947- 1966 :Folder 7 Benefactors, 1920's :Folder 8 Officers, Trustees, 1897-1946, 1968 :Folders 9-12 Board of Trustees, Minutes, 1927-1944, Creditor's Committee, 1978-1980 :Folder 13 Advisory Committee, 1945 Series II Box 6 :Folders 14-19 Presidency, Candidates, 1930-1939 :Folders 20-28 President's Office, Correspondence, 1924-1934 Box 7 :Folders 1-14 President's Office, Correspondence, 1935-1944 :Folder 15 Report of a Survey of Frances Shimer College, 1944 :Folder 16 Advancing Education -- From School to College, 1953 :Folder 17 Shimer College; A Report on the State of the College, 1958 :Folders 18 Shimer's Case for Becoming an Episcopal College, 1959 :Folder 19 Association of Episcopal Colleges, 1965-1966 :Folders 20-21 Foundation for Episcopal Colleges, 1962-1969 :Folder 22 Administrative Organization, Procedures, 1953, 1961 :Folder 23 Illinois Commission, Non Public Higher Education, 1968 :Folder 24 General Information, 1975 :Folder 25 Faculty Information, 1946-1947 :Folders 26-27 Faculty, Minutes, 1905-1930 Box 8 :Folders 1-8 Faculty, Minutes, 1936-1975 :Folder 9 Faculty Constitution Committee, 1965-1973 :Folder 10 Education Policies Committee, 1963-1974 :Folder 11 Committee of Faculty Function and Structure, 1965-1966 :Folders 12-13 Faculty, Roster, Conditions of Service, 1960-1970 :Folders 14-15 Faculty, Curriculum, 1960-1977 :Folders 16-18 Library, Financial Records, 1935-1953 :Folders 19-22 Library, Reports, 1923-1959 :Folders 23-28 Library, New Book Lists, 1943-1973 :Folder 29 Library, Articles, 1960-1969 Box 9 :Folder 1 Library, Bills, 1973-1976 :Folder 2 Library, Interlibrary Loan, 1972-1975 :Folders 3-4 Library, Title II A, Infopass, 1973-1976 :Folders 5-7 Student Registers, 1853-1896 :Folder 8 Student Rosters, 1885-1889 :Folder 9 Student Address Lists, 1963-1968 Box 10 :Folder 1 Student Address Lists, 1968-1972 :Folder 2 Student Handbooks, Constitution, 1959-1967 :Folders 3-5 Student Placement, Comprehensive Exams, 1951-1967 Series III Box 10 :Folders 6-7 International Relations Club, Minutes, Correspondence, 1935- 1952 :Folder 8 Art Club, 1937-1945 :Folders 9-19 Programs, 1862-1975, n.d. :Folder 20 Alumnae Association, Minutes, 1881-1889 :Folders 21-23 Alumnae Correspondence and Programs, 1942-1950 :Folders 24-27 Alumnae News, 1933-1968 :Folder 28 Alumnae Dinners, 1946 :Folder 29 Alumnae Associations, by place, 1940-1951 Box 11 :Folders 1-16 Alumnae Associations, by place, 1946-1951 :Folders 17-19 Correspondence, 1930-1951 :Folders 20-23 Public Relations, Publications, Correspondence, 1940-1950 :Folders 24-25 Advertising, Rates, Ads, 1946-1948 :Folders 26-27 Publicity, Releases, Clippings, 1946-1970 :Folder 28 Recruitment Representatives, 1949 :Folders 29-30 Veterans, Job Information, 1946-1947 :Folder 31 Photography, Movies, 1946-1947 :Folders 32-34 Post Office, Printing, Correspondence, Rates, 1932-1951 :Folders 35-36 Scholarship, Endowment Programs, 1949 :Folders 37-42 Public Relations Programs, 1947-1949 :Folders 43 Baptist Correspondence, Publications, 1948-1950 Series IV Box 12 :Folders 1-6 Scrapbooks, Clippings, 1926-1937 Box 13 :Folders 1-7 Scrapbooks, Clippings, 1938-1941 Box 14 :Folders 1-4 Scrapbooks, 1941-1956 Box 15 :4 volumes Religion and Social Service League, Scrapbooks, 1951-1955 :Oversize 1 volume Scrapbook, 1931-1937 :Oversize 1 volume "Air Tour to Mexico" Scrapbook, 1941 Box 16 :v. 1 Shimer faculty portraits, 1879-1896 (13) :v. 2 Frances W. Shimer portrait, n.d. (1) :v. 3-8 Campus Scenes, 1895-1905 (53)BOX FOLDER DESCRIPTION 7 Box 17 : v. 1 Mrs. E.A. Demmon, tin type, n.d. (1) :v. 2 Identified group portraits, 1895-1917 (8) :v. 3-7 Campus Scenes, 1890's (43) :v. 8-12 Biographical portraits, 1890's (22) :v. 13 Student activities, 1913-1928 (13) :v. 14-17 May Fete, 1916-1947 (28) :v. 18 Club and group photos, 1937-1939 (14) :v. 19 Students, 1924-1931 (6) :v. 20 Class photos, 1929, 1930, 1938 (5) :v. 21 Students, 1932-1938 (16) :v. 22-27 Student and staff portraits, 1940's (71) :v. 28-29 Art Department, 1940's (31) :v. 30 Library, 1949 (3) :v. 31 Infirmary, 1947 (4) :v. 32 Campus Buildings, 1947 (7) :v. 33 Bennett Hall, 1947 (4) :v. 34 Sports, 1940's (16) :v. 35 Riding Stable and Club, 1947-1949 (13) :v. 36 Dad's Day, 1947-1950 (4) Box 18 :v. 1-3 Students, 1940's (27) :v. 4-5 Theater, 1940-1941 (17) :v. 6 Dramatic Club, 1928-1946 (8) :v. 7 Graduates, 1952-1956 (13) :v. 8 Campus Scenes, 1953 (9) :v. 9-11 Student activities, 1953 (33) :v. 12 Buildings, 1955 (9) :v. 13 Faculty portraits, 1954-1955 (20) :v. 14-17 Biographical photos, 1953 (21) :v. 18-28 Alumnae portraits, 1864-1916 (101) :v. 29 Alumnae, 1935 (6) Box 19 :v. 1-24 Unidentified ambrotypes, n.d. (24) Box 20 :v. 1 Unidentified ambrotypes, n.d. (1) :v. 2-7 Unidentified negatives, n.d. (50) :v. 8-10 Unidentified prints, n.d. (35) Series V Box 21 :Folder 1 Business reports, 1855-1907, 1954, 1966 :12 volumes Ledgers, journals, 1896-1906 Box 22 :10 volumes Ledgers, 1900-1911 Box 23 :7 volumes Ledgers, 1911-1918 Box 24 :7 volumes Ledgers, 1918-1926 Box 25 :8 volumes Cashbooks, 1900-1909 Box 26 :8 volumes Cashbooks, 1909-1917 Box 27 :7 volumes Cashbooks, 1917-1924 Series VI Box 28 :Folder 1 The Seminary Bell, 1860-1861 :Folder 2 The Oread, 1869-1895 :Folder 3 Annual Calendar, 1896-1912 :Folder 4-10 Frances Shimer Record, 1909-1934 Box 29 :Folders 1-9 Frances Shimer Record, 1934-1960 :Folders 10-27 The Record, yearbook, 1938-1959 :Folders 28-29 Acropolis, 1960-1961 :Folder 30 Recondite, 1965 :Folder 31 Frances Shimer Handbooks, 1944-1949 Box 30 :Folders 1-4 Shimer College Handbooks, 1960-1978 :Folders 5-7 Shimer College Bulletin, 1945-1976 :Folder 8 Excalibur, 1966-1967 :Folder 9 Mt. Carroll Seminary, 1894-1895 :Folder 10 Frances Shimer Academy booklets, 1901-1905 Box 31 :Folder 1 Frances Shimer booklets, 1930s :Folder 2 Frances Shimer booklets, 1943-1947 :Folder 3 Frances Shimer booklets, 1950-1957 :Folder 4 Frances Shimer booklets, 1960s :Folder 5 “Shimer College Report on Entering Students”, 1966 :Folder 6 Shimer College, booklets, n.d. :Folder 7 Frances Shimer College pamphlets, n.d., 1976 :Folder 8 “General Reading Programs” Upper and Lower Division, n.d. :Folder 9 Bridging the Gap Between School and College, 1953 ::Draft report by the Fund for the Advancement of Education :Folder 10 Song books and musicals, 1911-1923 :Folder 11 poems and stories- booklets, 1900-1905, 1950 :Folder 12 Kathryn Gray McFarland- In Memory, 1924 :Folder 13 History pamphlets, n.d. :Folder 14 The Divinity School News, 1941 :Folder 15 Fortieth Annual Reunion, 1893 :Folder 16 Christmas Greetings, n.d. :Folder 17 Diary, Frances Wood Shimer, January 1, 1852-August 24, 1853, October 12, 1854 (photocopy) Box 32 :Folder 1 Diary, Frances Wood Shimer, Memorandum of Events from Starting from Mt. Carroll on December 30, 1890, December 30, 1890-May 7, 1891 (photocopy) :Folder 2 Reminiscences of Frances Wood Shimer, 1897-1898 (photocopy) :Folder 3 Printing cards (7) :Folder 4 scenic “postcards” Los Angeles (2) :Folder 5 scenic “postcards” Utah (7) :Folder 6 Printing plate of lecture hall, n.d. Oversize Drawer 17, Folder 7 Documents, Ads, 1853-1931 (8) Profiles *Official description Category:Archival holdings